Lila
---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lila |jname=ユリ |tmname=Yuri |slogan=no |image=Lila.png |size=250px |caption=Lila |age=no |colors=yes |eyes=Maroon |hair=Regal purple |gender=Female |hometown=Celestic Town |region=Sinnoh |trainer=yes |trainerclass= (formerly) |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP095 |epname=Battling The Generation Gap! |enva=Kether Donohue (young) Annice Moriarty (adult) |java=Yumi Touma }} Lila (Japanese: ユリ Yuri) is a minor recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She is a renowned Pokémon Stylist and a former Pokémon Coordinator from Celestic Town, where she is also known as "Tiger Lily" (Japanese: カンナギの鬼百合 Tiger Lily of ). She used to be a rival of Johanna. History Lila appeared in Battling The Generation Gap!, where it was revealed that she was once a Pokémon Coordinator and a rival of 's mother Johanna before becoming a well-known Pokémon Stylist and opening her own fashion store in her hometown, Celestic Town. When she was a Coordinator, she managed to break Johanna's winning streak, becoming the first person to ever defeat Johanna in a Contest Battle. This victory gave Lila her fourth Ribbon. However, she took notice of how energized Johanna was even after losing and started pondering if pursuing Pokémon Contests was something she really wanted to do. After getting the offer for studying abroad to become a Pokémon Stylist, she discussed it with Johanna and the two decided to follow the path they would most certainly excel at, and so Lila quit being a Coordinator while Johanna remained competing in Pokémon Contests. Lila eventually became a very successful Stylist, appearing on the magazine and designing outfits for famous s such as Wallace while Johanna went on to win the Ribbon Cup and become a Top Coordinator. Although she found her job as a Stylist fulfilling, Lila began reminiscing about her days as a Coordinator after watching her rival's daughter Dawn participating in the Wallace Cup. As a result, she decided to take part in a Pokémon Contest once more and entered the Celestic Contest, expecting to battle Dawn similarly to how she battled against her mother. mentioned that if Lila were to win the battle against Dawn, she could enter the Grand Festival. However, Lila was secretly hoping to discover more about herself by battling Dawn, just as she discovered her true calling by battling Johanna. Both Lila and Dawn made it to the final round of the Celestic Contest, and after a hard-fought battle, Dawn defeated Lila and earned the Celestic Ribbon. After the event, Lila let and pick out outfits from her shop free of charge. She made a brief cameo in A Grand Fight for Winning!, where she watched the battle between Dawn and Zoey in the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival on television in her shop. Character Lila is driven by her talent. As a young girl, she was offered the chance to study abroad to become a Pokémon Stylist and she has since achieved renown in her field. She is a widely successful businesswoman who runs her own fashion store in Celestic Town, and whose work has been published in the magazine. Aside from her talent for designing clothing and accessories for humans and , Lila is a retired with four Ribbons under her belt. She used to be a rival of Johanna, who managed to break her winning streak, being the first person to win against her in a Contest Battle. As a Coordinator, Lila's strategy consists of using her opponents' missteps to highlight the charms of her own Pokémon. Despite her firm and confident attitude, Lila is very kind and generous. This was seen when she helped with her hair and also when she allowed to select outfits at her store for free. She also treats her Pokémon with great care, such as when she comforted upon noticing he was sad for losing the battle against Dawn's Ambipom. Pokémon This listing is of Lila's known in the : . She trained him since she was a young and used him to defeat Johanna and her . Delcatty was later used in the Battle Stage of the where after getting through to the final rounds was pitted against Dawn's Ambipom. During the match, Delcatty was able to wear Ambipom down by putting her to and also afflicting her with his Cute Charm Ability. Despite this, Dawn was able to find a way for Ambipom to defend herself while attacking at the same time. Eventually, Delcatty was hit by a barrage of and was left with the least points when the time ran out. Although Delcatty was upset that he didn't earn Lila her fifth Ribbon, Lila comforted her loyal Pokémon. Delcatty's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} was used by Lila in the Performance Stage of the . After changing into its Sunshine Form thanks to the stagelight, Cherrim was able to dazzle the panel of judges and the audience with its skills as a Pokémon, placing Lila among the eight talented s moving on to the Battle Stage. Cherrim's known moves are and .}} Contests Sinnoh Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Lila has obtained in the Sinnoh region: * Four unknown Ribbons (prior to Battling The Generation Gap!) Other achievements Lila has competed in the following Pokémon Contests: * Contest - Runner-Up (Battling The Generation Gap!) Outfits File:Lila Contest Outfit.png|Lila's outfit in the Celestic Contest Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=冬馬由美 Yumi Touma |en=Kether Donohue (young) Annice Moriarty (adult) |fi=Jenni Sivonen |no=Siv Klynderud |pl=Monika Wierzbicka |pt_br=Priscila Ferreira |es_eu=Victoria Angulo }} Names Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Coordinators Category:Stylists de:Lila es:Lila fr:Lila (Sinnoh) it:Laila ja:ユリ zh:百合